Recuperando lo perdido
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Hace tiempo, una familia decidió sacarse de encima una carga que nunca desearon. Hace tiempo, una familia decidió aceptar a un niño que nunca esperaron encontrar. Hace tiempo, personas con intenciones ocultas se llevaron al niño para convertirlo en su arma. Un arma que creció con el único deseo de regresar al lugar donde fue querido y mantuvo contacto en secreto. CAPÍTULOS CORTOS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores recurrentes y también para quienes no lo son!  
**

**Bien, como pueden atestiguar, les traigo otra nueva historia de capítulos cortos con un crossover que había predicho previamente en otro fic.**

**Como siempre les digo, espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, solo de sus situaciones, todo corresponde a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

El gentil tarareo hizo eco en todo el complejo Tendo, llevando consigo amabilidad y calidez a cada uno de los habitantes en su interior. La emisora actualmente se hallaba ensimismada en la tarea de cocinar para la gente que día tras día devoraba con ansias sus platillos, alegrándola por saber al menos que eran de sus agrados.

Con asombrosa fluidez se movía de lado a lado en su lugar de trabajo, pudiendo llegar a cabo varias tareas en simultaneo, algo que a sus hermanas les costaría horrores, ya sea por inexperiencia o simplemente porque crearían un alimento incomible. Sus delicadas manos, portadoras de invisibles cicatrices finas que se fueron borrando desde que era una niña, trabajaban velozmente al cortar las verduras y la carne, llevándolas luego a cocinarse.

-Estás muy feliz el día de hoy Kasumi- una femenina voz interrumpió la cancioncilla, obligando a la cocinera a voltearse.

-Oh, Tía Nodoka! Qué fue lo que dijo? – reconociendo a la dama de kimono, la nombrada anteriormente formuló su duda debido a que no había escuchado bien por culpa de su distracción.

-Que estás más alegre que de costumbre, querida- Nodoka se repitió con otras palabras, lavándose las manos bajo el agua del grifo para después ayudar a la joven mujer adulta con la cena.

-Usted cree? – estando a punto de probar el sabor de una sopa, la hija mayor de Soun Tendo habló mientras sostenía la cuchara a centímetros de sus labios.

-No solo ella, hermana- una joven interrumpió la plática, inclinándose sobre el umbral que conectaba la cocina con la sala mientras contaba mentalmente algunos billetes.

-Vamos, de seguro están exagerando! – luciendo un creciente rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, Kasumi intentó desestimar la plática.

Pasos resonaron desde los lejanos pasillos, con intención de ver la causa de tanta alteración en la cocina. Cuatro rostros, tres masculinos y uno femenino, se asomaron por el costado contrario del umbral a donde la muchacha avariciosa estaba, enseñando por igual un semblante de curiosidad y hambre al percibir el aroma delicioso de lo que se estaba preparando.

-Se puede saber de qué están hablando? – la adolescente que fisgoneaba cuestionó sin atreverse a entrar a la cocina desde que se lo prohibieron.

-Quizás de algo femenino Akane, por eso no te llamaron…- sugirió un pelinegro con trenza, ganándose la odiosa mirada de su prometida.

-Ranma, eres un tonto! – dándole una colleja en la cabeza, la artista marcial exclamó ofendida.

-CUI! CUI! – se quejó también un cerdito negro que era abrazado por la menor de las hermanas.

-Akane, Ranma…dejen de pelear por favor- queriendo imponer respeto, Soun Tendo habló mientras su amigo asentía silenciosamente en señal de apoyo.

-Él tiene razón, muchacho. No deberías burlarte de tu prometida, después de todo recuerda que ustedes son el futuro de nuestras familias- derramando falsas lágrimas de emoción, Genma Saotome realizó su declaración.

-Ya dejen de decir estupideces! – no deseando hacer una escena delante de su madre, el adolescente clamó con furia controlada.

Previo a que alguna de las dos facciones continuara la discusión, aquella cancioncilla tarareada se hizo escuchar nuevamente. Demostrando la velocidad con que ignoró la diatriba, Kasumi retomó su tarea de cocinar la cena, esbozando inconscientemente una mueca alegre e inclusive un leve bamboleo de caderas como si siguiera el ritmo que ella creó.

-Kasumi? Hija mía? – descreyendo lo que veía, el patriarca Tendo llamó a su hija mayor.

-Necesitas algo, papá? – deteniendo nuevamente su diversión interna, la fémina que era el centro de atención se volteó para mirar a su progenitor.

-Te encuentras bien? – incapaz de razonar ante las actitudes de su hija más comprometida con las labores hogareñas, Soun continuó con su interrogatorio bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Estoy perfecta. Por qué me lo preguntas? Acaso ya tienes hambre? – desconociendo lo que causaba en los demás, la amable fémina nuevamente detuvo su accionar.

-No, no…es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo de tal manera- confesó el hombre adulto en un susurro.

-Dr. Tofu te propuso algo acaso? – Genma cuestionó.

-Tú no deberías de saber algo en todo caso? Trabajas allí después de todo, anciano- dirigiéndole una mirada de suspicacia, Ranma sugirió mientras Akane asentía detrás de él.

-Muchacho insolente! Yo jamás me inmiscuiría en pláticas ajenas! – empleando una falsa honestidad que todos fueron capaces de ver a través de ella, el maldito con un aspecto de oso panda replicó al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en la nuca a su hijo.

Y una vez más, dado al hecho de que todos se enfocaron en otro tema, Kasumi retomó con alegría su trabajo de darle los últimos toques a la cena mientras continuaba su cancioncilla. Cientos de preguntas se hacían todos, como también la infinidad de posibilidades que Nabiki generaba mentalmente para obtener dinero en caso de que no sea relacionado a Tofu Ono.

-Muy bien, la cena está lista! Vayan a tomar sus asientos, por favor! – declaró la primogénita de Soun, llevando consigo varios platos y palillos para los residentes hambrientos, quienes no perdieron el tiempo e hicieron caso a su indicación.

-Deja que te ayude, Kasumi. Después de todo, no debe ser fácil con todos ellos luciendo como animales hambrientos- una sonriente Nodoka parló, viendo de reojo como su esposo e hijo estaban listos para pelear por la salsa de soja.

-Estoy acostumbrada, incluso hice un poco en caso de que Ryoga o el maestro Happosai aparezcan- demostrando una previsión excelente ante cualquier inconveniente matutino, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo contestó.

-Definitivamente serás una esposa maravillosa, querida. Ahora que estamos solas…por qué estabas tan feliz hace un rato? – hallando impresionante las habilidades de la mujer más joven, la madre de Ranma indagó, pudiendo ver finalmente aquel fugaz rubor que la interrogada tuvo momentos atrás.

-Nada…solo recordaba algo y eso me puso feliz. Además, hoy desperté sintiendo que algo bueno ocurriría- llevando por último una sartén donde un humeante estofado provocaba gran salivación en los demás, la joven adulta comentó cerca de oídos poco discretos.

-Dime que aceptarán el permiso para hacer que el panda trabaje en el zoológico- esperanzada, la segunda hija del clan Tendo rogó.

-Nabiki! – amonestó su padre.

-Como si eso llegara a ocurrir…lo más probable es que yo consiga primero alejar a Shampoo de mi vida, a que este perezoso consiga dinero de forma decente- desestimando a su propio padre como de costumbre, el adolescente pelinegro dijo mientras defendía arduamente su plato de arroz.

**_CRASH! _**

-Ni hao, Airen! Shampoo ha venido con bisabuela para que te cases finalmente conmigo! – rompiendo una de las puertas corredizas que daban al patio delantero, la joven amazona golpeó con su bicicleta al pobre Ranma Saotome en la cabeza mientras una anciana ya se hallaba sentada al lado de Akane con un plato entre sus manos.

-Ella tiene razón, yerno. No querrás que mi bisnieta te obligue a hacerle caso con cierto aspecto gatuno, no? – amenazó Cologne luego de agradecer silenciosamente a Kasumi por el plato de arroz que le tendió para acompañar el estofado.

-GA…GA…GATUNO!? – atemorizado ante la mera idea de enfrentarse a la amazona con su forma maldita, el hijo de Genma y Nodoka balbuceó asustado.

Entre tanto disturbio, solo Nabiki, Nodoka y Genma se percataron de la mirada repleta de ensoñación que Kasumi había adoptado. Si bien era normal verla feliz, esta vez era una faceta completamente nueva, sin ninguna perturbación al momento de demostrar su pacífico ser.

Estado que perdió ella cuando el sonido de un motor provino desde el exterior, deteniéndose afuera del complejo para luego escuchar una secuencia de pasos que atravesaron tanto las compuertas como la corrediza abertura que guiaba al pasillo principal de la casa, sumiendo en confusión a todos los presentes.

-Un invitado? Digo, todos los que conocemos suelen entrar por el techo o rompiendo una pared- Akane mencionó con veracidad, logrando que nadie pueda discutirle.

-Iré a ver- siendo la más servicial de la casa, Kasumi depositó su plato sobre la mesa para posteriormente ponerse de pie y cumplir con lo que dijo.

En el preciso instante que la joven mujer adulta llevó hasta la entrada de su casa, presenció el accionar de un pelinegro quitándose el calzado y acomodándolo a un costado, dando luego paso a erguirse con el fin de mirar fijamente con unas vibrantes orbes verdes que paralizaron la paralizaron antes de sentir que sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver una suave sonrisa.

_-Tadaima- _murmuró por lo bajo el hombre en un notable acento inglés, dejando caer su bolso de mano al suelo.

-Okaeri- respondió ella, lanzándose posteriormente a los brazos del recién llegado.

* * *

**Y fin, aquí se terminó nuestro primer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Fue de sus agrados?**

**Surgirán conflictos?**

**Saben quién llegó al último?**

**Le darán una oportunidad a esta historia para saber hasta dónde llega?**

**SÉ QUE PARECE RECURRENTE ESTE PEDIDO PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE ME AGRADARÍA MUCHO QUE TODOS DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, PREGUNTAS, DUDAS, APORTES.**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Al igual que el crossover de Percy Jackson x Fate, este se publicará como mucho dos capítulos a la semana hasta tener un ritmo fluido.**

**PD 2: A lo mejor el viernes presente otra serie más!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola a todos mis queridos lectores!**

**Seremoon: Primero que nada, me alegro de ver que te guste la idea de esta historia y el entusiasmo que tenías por verla. Habrán diferentes reacciones a lo largo del fic con respecto a la presencia de Harry en Nerima y respecto a sus peculiares habitantes. **

**carlos29: Bueno, siempre se comienza así cuando se trata de leer algo nuevo. Solo espero poder sorprenderte.**

**Saigo Linnear: Tienes razón con respecto a lo de una tercera historia (además de que dije "a lo mejor"), por lo que simplemente decidí que si publico algo fuera de estas dos historias que tengo actualmente será un simple one-shot de algo distinto y me guardaré los demás fics para un futuro quizás cercano. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo hacia mis creaciones!**

**Como ya saben, no soy dueño de nada. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños...o dueñas en este caso.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

El seco golpe al suelo de madera se hizo escuchar con claridad en toda la casa, advirtiendo a sus habitantes de que algo había ocurrido. Con un gran flujo de pensamientos dispares corriendo a través de todos ellos, desde preocupación genuina por la gentileza que Kasumi tenía, hasta la preocupación egoísta por lo que le podría haber ocurrido a la siempre servicial Kasumi, todos y cada una de las personas se pusieron de pie para averiguar inmediatamente lo que pasaba.

Yendo a tropel y casi cayendo de bruces al suelo debido al angosto pasillo, Soun fue el primero en alcanzar la puerta corrediza mientras el resto se amuchaba detrás de él. En una amalgama de preocupación y miedo, el patriarca Tendo deslizó con brusquedad el panel de madera ligera con la intención de descubrir lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo lo que vio fue algo totalmente distinto a lo que podría haber imaginado, sensación compartida por el resto.

La imagen de la siempre recta y educada hija mayor que la fémina de largos cabellos castaños emanaba naturalmente fue destrozada por completo cuando tres Tendo, tres Saotomes, dos amazonas y un cerdo la descubrieron abrazando con entusiasmo a un extraño pelinegro.

-Hija…? Y él quién…?– el viejo amigo de Genma llamó a su primogénita, queriendo preguntarle sobre la identidad del desconocido pero deteniéndose al verle la cara.

-Hola, Sr. Tendo, Nabiki, Akane…Cómo han estado? – con un fluido japonés pero manteniendo aún su acento inglés, el ojiverde les habló.

Las mencionadas abrieron grandes sus ojos, reconociendo no solo el tono sino que también las maduras facciones del hombre frente a ellos, haciéndolas emular el estado que paulatinamente superaba la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. En un parpadeo, las muchachas hicieron lo mismo que Kasumi, envolviendo en un ávido abrazo al joven hombre, mientras que Soun lamentablemente reaccionó con el mismo dramatismo de siempre.

-Muchacho! – exclamó por fin el dueño de la casa, abriendo sus brazos y fundiéndose en el grupal abrazo.

-No saben lo bueno que es verlos de nuevo- por lo bajo el ojiverde dijo, sintiendo aún los delgados brazos de la joven mujer adulta alrededor de su cuello.

-Dónde has estado!? – Nabiki se separó de la muestra de afecto para fulminar con la mirada al hombre extranjero.

-Por qué dejaste de contactarte!? – Akane, más enojada que todos juntos, interrogó con ahínco al mismo tiempo que agarraba férreamente la campera de él.

-Mi muchacho! Tan joven se alejó de nosotros! – derramando cascadas de lágrimas que hizo sonreír al susodicho, el patriarca Tendo declaró.

-Basta, por favor. Harry acaba de llegar, no lo hostiguen- adoptando una postura defensiva, Kasumi alejó a su familia con recelo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Agachándose para retomar su bolso, el inglés posó la mano izquierda en la espalda de la mujer que tenía apenas un año más que él, enviándole una tácita señal de que todo estaba bien. Cruzando miradas por unos segundos para corroborar las acciones silenciosas, ella aceptó el brazo que él ofreció, entrelazándolo antes de que el ojiverde se permita ser guiado hasta la sala donde comían.

-Les contaré todo de forma más tranquila si tomamos asiento- Harry expresó con cansancio, siendo bien recibida su respuesta cuando todos velozmente se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Siendo el único cambio un pequeño almohadón nuevo entre Kasumi y Nabiki.

-Tendo, quién es el _gaijin_? – incapaz de contenerse, Genma quiso saber el motivo por el cual un extraño recibía tal atención.

-Esposo! Sé más cortés! Le ruego que lo disculpe…- regañándolo, Nodoka se excusó con el ojiverde, quien negó despreocupadamente.

-Ves lo que ocasionas, anciano?! Ni siquiera tienes modales! – Ranma le reclamó a su padre, ganándose las miradas de sus pretendientes por la falsedad de sus palabras.

-Muchacho insolente, toma esto! GRRRR! – indignado por lo dicho, el adulto artista marcial le arrojó agua fría a su hijo, convirtiendo en mujer, recibiendo milisegundos después el mismo tratamiento que lo transformó en un panda.

Cologne se esperaba una exagerada reacción de asombro por parte del inglés, pero este la sorprendió al mostrar apático e incluso divertido por la discusión.

-Menuda maldición tienen…- musitó el británico, frenando la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

-Harry? – la menor de las hermanas balbuceó, habiendo tomado nuevamente a P-chan en sus brazos.

-Viendo lo que pasa aquí, y después de recibir un informe por el Ministerio Japonés, puedo decir con tranquilidad que soy un mago- rascándose la nuca el inglés dio un breve informe de lo que investigó, para posteriormente revelarles su secreto.

El ambiente se silenció apenas él dijo eso, siendo roto en el instante que una bofetada por parte de Nabiki conectó con la nuca del mago.

-Hey! – exclamó este.

-Te lo mereces por decir cosas como esa frente a gente que no conoces- explayó la hermana del medio.

-Ella tiene razón, Harry- recurriendo a emplear un tono más suave pero lleno de culpabilidad, la mayor de las hermanas acusó.

-Cómo se te ocurre insinuar algo por el estilo frente a ese pervertido!? Quieres darle más ideas?! – lista para aventarle el cerdito, la menor gritó.

-Pero…- creyendo que aceptarían sus dichos, el inglés trató de hablar.

-No es necesaria tanta discreción, después de todo en Nerima ocurre casi todos los días algo nuevo – Soun Tendo interrumpió, ganándose las miradas de todos los que parecieron reconocer la implicación.

-Papá? – Akane susurró.

-Él tiene razón. Además, fue mi culpa la falta de comunicación, tan solo necesita un tiempo aislado de todo antes de regresar- admitiendo la veracidad en la suposición del patriarca Tendo, el mago explicó.

-Lo sabía…sabía que no nos habías abandonado- soltando un suspiro que parecía contener desde hace años, Kasumi agachó la mirada, buscando disimuladamente la mano derecha del inglés.

-Falta de comunicación!? Eso no es muy varonil! Ranma, espero que nunca hagas algo así- gritó Nodoka, advirtiéndole a su hija.

-Luego de vivirlo en carne propia con tu esposo? No lo creo…- bufando molesta, la pelirroja replicó.

**_-Muchacho insolente, respeta a tu padre! – _**en un cartel escribió el panda.

Una vez más la charla fue interrumpida por gruñidos y amenazas vocales, lo cual fastidió a la familia Tendo y las amazonas que se sentían curiosas por la historia del pelinegro de ojos verdes.

-Ya deténganse! – harta, Kasumi dejó salir una faceta que hace años no mostraba.

-Vaya, consiguieron que la chica muy muy buena se enojara- Shampoo le comentó a su bisabuela, quien parecía feliz por ello.

-Tienes razón, además yo también quiero saber sobre el famoso "niño-que-vivió"- la sabia anciana dijo en voz alta, obteniendo como recompensa el gemido de frustración del susodicho.

-Y ese apodo? Nunca nos lo dijiste– divertida, Nabiki averiguó.

-Fue algo que mis secuestradores inventaron desde que tenía un año de edad. Y antes de que preguntes más, se debe a que sobreviví a una maldición asesina de un megalómano genocida xenófobo mientras que mis padres biológicos no- de forma automática contestó el ojiverde, como si ya fuese una costumbre para él.

-Mi muchacho es todo un guerrero! – imposible de contenerse, lloró el Señor Tendo.

-Qué varonil! – Nodoka, por su parte, admitió.

-Harry…tú nunca mencionaste cosas así en tus cartas, solo lo que pasaba en los años donde asistían a clases y el maltrato que te daban tus tíos- apretando la mano que sostenía, Kasumi se sintió herida.

-Qué nos estás ocultando? – reconociendo un leve atisbo de nerviosismo, la muchacha amante del dinero indagó.

-Bueno…hubo una guerra? – queriendo agarrar los palillos con su mano izquierda, el Potter halló problemas con la motricidad fina.

Dicho eso, un pandemónium surgió a partir del cuarteto Tendo, siendo pacificados con un seco golpe en el suelo por parte de la líder de las amazonas chinas.

-Gracias…- alegó Harry a la anciana, buscando saber su identidad por mera caballerosidad.

-Cologne, muchacho. Soy la líder de las amazonas, y ella es mi bisnieta Shampoo- se presentó la susodicha, señalando en el proceso a la joven que se inclinó levemente.

-Un gusto conocerlas. Y ustedes? – emulando el accionar de la maldita con una forma de gato, el poseedor de magia se dirigió a la familia Saotome.

-Oh Harry, permíteme. Ellos son el tío Genma y la tía Nodoka, ella es Ranma y es la prometida de Akane- tomándose la molestia de interceder en la plática, Kasumi realizó las presentaciones donde ambas partes se inclinaron levemente.

-Prometida? – alzando una ceja, el inglés comentó.

-No cambies de tema y explica esa guerra! – sin desear que el foco de atención se desviara, la menor de las hermanas exclamó.

Resignado a su problema actual, el inglés retomó su tarea de querer llevar a su boca al menos un poco de arroz blanco, fallando en el trayecto ya que su mano no respondía correctamente a los comandos mentales que le daba.

-Al parecer el megalómano genocida xenófobo no estaba muy muerto como decían, sino que había dividido su alma en siete partes…- batallando aún por controlar bien su extremidad superior siniestra, el mago relató, haciendo escupir a Cologne su té.

-QUÉ!? ACASO TAN ENFERMO ESTABA!?– chilló ella, asustando a los demás.

-Tenía miedo a morir, por lo que recurrió a métodos poco humanos con el fin de conseguir lo que quería. Al punto de matar a familias enteras cuando una profecía estableció que moriría a manos de un niño- con disimulado enojo, Harry estuvo a punto de partir los palillos.

-Ahora entiendo el apodo de guerrero que te dieron. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! – soltando más lágrimas, Soun declaró mientras abrazaba al panda que tenía como amigo.

-Perdón cuando te escribí que no creía sobre su manía de llorar por cualquier cosa- susurró Harry al oído de Kasumi.

-Harry, la guerra- no queriendo más intervenciones, Nabiki les dirigió una oscura mirada al resto de los habitantes.

-Mira, para no hacer tan larga la historia, el lunático que no quería morir aún me veía como una espina en su costado por culpa de la profecía. Los que me secuestraron con la excusa de que los mismos parientes que me abandonaron aquí me querían de nuevo, murieron con el paso de los años en diferentes circunstancias. La gente de allí era fácilmente manipulable con los corruptos medios que tenían. Los estudiantes de la escuela a la que asistí tampoco eran mejores, ya que varios eligieron el bando perdedor en la guerra- dándose por vencido de querer alimentarse mediante la mano izquierda, el Potter soltó los palillos con agotamiento.

Soltando a regañadientes la suave mano de Kasumi, Harry bajó el cierre de su campera de cuero negra, para posteriormente quitársela y enseñar la camiseta verde que tenía debajo, la cual exponía sus antebrazos. Las miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente a la extremidad izquierda, debido a lo que parecían ser tatuajes de letras a lo largo de este.

-Te hiciste un tatuaje? – Akane no pudo evitar preguntar.

-No. Esto es un recuerdo de la guerra. Allí yo…yo tuve que matar para vivir. Maté persona tras persona para salvar a niños inocentes y adultos asustados. Yo mismo estaba asustado ante la idea de no volver más aquí. La guerra no fue entre magos nada más, hubo más seres mágicos implicados…y uno de ellos logró herirme luego de que salvara a una compañera- rozando con el dedo índice derecho el rastro de runas, depositando magia en el proceso, Harry demostró cómo el brazo cambiaba de tonalidad y textura.

La tez pálida mutó a un pulido gris metálico, el cual flexionaba los dedos con cierta dificultad gracias a la rigidez y falta de naturalidad que poseían. Reacciones dispares hubo de sobra sobre la mesa, pero siendo Kasumi la que más se preocupó ya que entendió la molestia que el ojiverde tenía a la hora de comer.

Le dolía verlo así, ya que desde niños se cuidaban entre sí. Desde que su difunta madre lo encontró varado en medio de Nerima, ella y sus hermanas se sintieron a gusto con el inglés.

-Antes de que pudiese matar de una vez por todas al genocida en serie, un hombre lobo me mordió en el brazo. Con la adrenalina fluyendo frenéticamente por mi cuerpo y la idea de terminar la batalla a punto de cumplirse, corté mi antebrazo sin dudarlo dos veces. Con eso conseguí dos cosas, la primera fue evitar la maldición de la luna llena, y la segunda fue decapitar al sarnoso sujeto con el mismo hechizo- concluyó su versión de los hechos el inglés, rozando nuevamente las runas para adoptar el aspecto humano previo a intentar nuevamente comer, solo para que su verdadera fuente de buenos recuerdos se disponga a ayudarlo frente a los ojos de todos.

* * *

**Y aquí se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Se esperaban que Harry fuese recibido así?**

**Soun dejará de ser tan dramático algún día?**

**Veremos una nueva faceta de la tranquila Kasumi ahora que tiene a cierto mago de regreso?**

**Genma dejará de ser tan hablador?**

**Sería raro que Cologne supiese de cosas que los demás no? (como por ejemplo la magia en otros países)**

**Les gustó el giro de tuerca que le di a la historia de Harry en la comunidad mágica? **

**A quién habrá salvado Potter cuando mató a ese hombre lobo?**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS, COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, ETC!**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**carlos29: La persona que salvó Harry aparecerá en el futuro, no te preocupes. Y sí, Soun y Genma nunca cambiarán...y si lo hacen es muy poco.**

**PinkieNeko09: Muchísimas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo para con mis fics. Además, pronto actualizaré otras historias.**

**Seremoon: Hay que admitir que Cologne es una anciana con muchos secretos. Harry servirá más como un mediador para todo el caos de Nerima, aunque tampoco hay que descartar el hecho en que él se pueda ver inmerso en todo aquello y termine en una situación similar a la de Ranma sin que él lo quiera. Recordemos que Kasumi es como es actualmente desde la muerte de su madre, antes era una niña más a la que Soun entrenaba...ergo, algo de artes marciales debe saber (supongo yo).**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

Agradecido con las buenas intenciones de la fémina a su derecha, Harry saboreó la comida preparada por ella, ignorando por completo el hecho de que se haya enfriado por su propia culpa. Tanta era el hambre y la nostalgia que poseía el inglés, que prácticamente devoró la comida con ansiedad, mas manteniendo la educación para no parecer un aspiradora como cierto pelirrojo que conoció hace años.

-Asombroso- las palabras de una anciana mujer rompieron el ambiente.

-Qué es asombroso, vieja vampiro? – incapaz de sostener sus modales, Ranma cuestionó.

-Es raro ver a alguien tan joven, hoy en día, que haya atravesado por tantas cosas- conteniéndose de golpear con su bastón al artista marcial, Cologne respondió.

-Yo luché contra Herb y Saffron. Maté al fénix, anciana- como si no quisiera quedarse atrás con un orgullo dañado, la ojiazul alegó mientras el mago la miraba curioso.

-Sabes que los fénix son inmortales, no? – interrumpiendo lo que sea que la experimentada amazona pudiese decir, el Potter se hizo escuchar.

-Airen no matar a Saffron? – con un poco de dificultad para armar correctamente la sintaxis de una oración, Shampoo formuló su duda.

-He visto a un fénix tener su alma desgarrada del cuerpo, tardo una semana en renacer nada más. Las únicas formas en que uno muera definitivamente son, morir por haber alcanzado su límite de vida, o simplemente renunciar por voluntad propia- explicándoles lo que sabía de las legendarias aves en llamas, el ojiverde empujó los palillos que Kasumi le tendía para que ella comiera también.

Cada uno de los habitantes del complejo Tendo e incluso sus invitados palidecieron ante la sugestión, comprendiendo con rapidez que la victoria obtenida tan solo era momentánea aunque servía también como una clara advertencia para el hombre que había raptado a Akane. Sabiamente ninguno optó por emitir noticia alguna por el momento al ojiverde, pues al haber oído que participó en una guerra, de seguro secuelas tenía aún.

-Un momento…dijiste "Airen"? Eso no significa esposo en chino? – retrocediendo en sus pensamientos, el ojiverde anunció su interrogante, dedicándole una penetrante mirada a la joven pelirroja.

Desesperado por no querer una confrontación con alguien que parece ser muy allegado a Kasumi, la mujer que básicamente lo alimentaba a diario, Ranma hurgó vehementemente sus bolsillos e incluso en el pelaje monocromático de su padre, hallando segundos luego lo que requería para aventárselo a una sorprendida Nabiki, quien al ver que era dinero comprendió el tácito pedido.

-Olvídate de eso por ahora Harry y explícate, por qué no volviste apenas terminó la guerra? – aceptando sin problema alguno la extorsión, la segunda hija de Soun retomó su interrogatorio al joven adulto que conoció siendo niño.

-Aparte de acostumbrarme a mi nuevo brazo, decidí que era hora de arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes que todos aquellos chupasangre establecieron desde el día en que mis padres fallecieron. No solo estaban robando lo que me había sido heredado, sino que los que me secuestraron de ustedes habían hecho algunos contratos matrimoniales bastante ilegales- confesando el motivo de su demora, el pelinegro se explayó tranquilamente, obviando en su totalidad la mirada fría que Kasumi había hecho al oír la segunda parte.

-Una herencia? – saboreando el dinero en el aire, Nabiki murmuró.

-Contratos matrimoniales? – exponiendo una suave sonrisa cálida que escondía una personalidad opresoramente gélida en su interior, Kasumi dijo.

-Sí, Nabs…una herencia. Y por qué me miras así, Kasumi? Acaso crees que soy tan idiota como aceptar un contrato hecho por extraños con mujeres que no conozco? Solo alguien muy desesperado haría algo por el estilo, básicamente es como hacer un juramento suicida- conociendo el amor por el dinero que la hermana del medio tenía, el Potter replicó, para luego notar la actitud de la joven mujer a su derecha.

Por más gracioso y coincidentes que sus palabras fuesen para algunos habitantes de la casa, un selecto grupo solo buscaba esconderse bajo una roca mientras refunfuñaban sobre el hecho de que nadie pensaba en que el honor estaba en juego.

-Oh, antes de que me olvide! Les traje algunos regalos para ustedes, tomen! – decidiendo no prestar demasiada atención a los manierismos que la familia Saotome y Soun hacían, el ojiverde británico sacó de su bolso tres paquetes de diferentes tamaños envueltos en papel de regalo, entregándoselos a las hijas del patriarca Tendo.

Cada una de ellas vio confusa el obsequio, dedicándose a desenvolverlo meticulosamente antes de presentar reacciones levemente distintas entre ellas pero todas esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**_-Y para mí no hay nada? – _**en un cartel de madera cuestionó Genma.

-Disculpa? – antes de que Harry contestara, Nodoka miró a su transformado esposo de forma amenazante.

**_-Nada! Soy un panda bueno, eso fue lo que dije! – _**apresurándose en retractarse, el Saotome adulto respondió para luego sacar la llanta de un neumático y jugar con el.

-…Siempre son así? – sacando de un feliz ensueño a Kasumi, Harry quiso saber.

-Ya quisieras, por ahora se están comportando- bufó Akane, alzando un elegante vestido que rápidamente borró su mal humor.

-Es hermoso! – la propia contrincante de amor que tenía al adolescente artista marcial exclamó, rodeando la mesa para ver en detalle el regalo que le fue dado.

-Verdad que sí! – exclamó Nabiki sin prestarle atención a las demás, alzando al cielo lo que parecían ser papeles guardados previamente en una carpeta.

-Harry, qué le diste a mi hija? – preocupado por saber que solo pocas cosas ponían verdaderamente feliz a su manipuladora bebé, el adulto de largo cabello y bigote negro trató de averiguar.

-Un depósito a su nombre con dinero suficiente para que pueda estudiar la universidad…tres veces al menos. Por lo que espero que no lo malgastes y sepas usarlo bien, me entendiste? – revelándole la verdad a Soun, el británico mago decidió dejarle bien en claro el propósito del regalo a la implicada.

-Entenderte? Harry, acabas de darme lo que siempre soñé! Ya no necesito preocuparme por saber cómo conseguir dinero para el día a día! – demostrando sus sentimientos, la muchacha abrazó con fuerzas al joven adulto, rompiendo en el proceso su máscara de "Reina de Hielo".

-Eso significa que me devolverás mi dinero? – la pelirroja que aprovechaba la distracción de su padre para robarle la comida, cuestionó.

Era innecesario decir que incluso P-chan se burló por la pregunta, avergonzando y enfureciendo a la versión femenina de Ranma.

-De quién te burlas, cerdito? – enfocando su atención en el animal, la joven fémina de cabellos rojizos murmuró con odio.

-CUI! CUI! – demostrando que estaba listo para pelear, el cerdo con pañoleta amarilla sacudió sus patas delanteras con ímpetu.

-Por qué no vienes aquí y me lo dices de nuevo!? – sosteniendo un termo lleno de agua caliente que su padre había recuperado para tener su aspecto natural, amenazó el joven Saotome.

-Ranma, deja de molestar a P-chan y compórtate! – escudando al animalejo con sus brazos, la menor de las hermanas Tendo le reclamó a su prometido.

-Los puede ver, Sr. Saotome? Ya tienen discusiones matrimoniales incluso antes de casarse! – abrazado a su amigo, Soun derramó lágrimas dramáticas.

-GRRRR! **_(Usted tiene toda la razón, Sr. Tendo!) _**– replicó el panda gigante con un cartel en alto.

Recurriendo a la cotidiana dinámica que tenía el complejo Tendo, todos se enfrascaron en una contienda verbal, donde apenas si podían oírse el uno al otro, pero lo suficiente como para olvidar completamente que estaban frente a un nuevo invitado que apenas conocía lo que hacen. No obstante, tres personas parecían ajenas a la gran discusión que tenían a centímetros de distancia, siendo una tranquila Cologne que miraba atentamente la interacción que compartían los jóvenes adultos en silencio, sonriéndose de forma cómplice.

-Ah…lo que es ser joven- murmuró la líder de la tribu de amazonas chinas.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Surgirá una amistosa competencia entre Ranma y Harry por los logros que obtuvieron?**

**Saffron volverá a aparecer?**

**Y Herb?**

**Dio gracia que Ranma buscara con desesperación dinero para sobornar a Nabiki?**

**Se esperaban que Harry insultara sin saber a toda la familia Saotome?**

**Qué piensan de los regalos?**

**Qué le habrá tocado a Kasumi?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**carlos29: Nada más realista que alguien justo diga la verdad sin que lo sepa.**

**El Vagabundo: Muchas gracias y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

Viendo quietamente un rincón del techo, Harry respiraba con suavidad mientras escuchaba el lento remover de las ropas que había vestido durante el día la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, esbozando paulatinamente una sonrisa al oírla tararear una alegre cancioncilla pegadiza, imaginándose que ella estaba bailando en el proceso.

-Ya puedes voltear- la tersa voz sedosa de Kasumi envolvió al mago.

-Estás segura de dejarme dormir aquí? – acatando el pedido de la fémina, el pelinegro se halló con la onírica imagen de una hermosa dama vestida con un camisón.

-Todas las habitaciones están ocupadas, Harry- tomando asiento en su cama, ella vio como el hombre eligió una silla cercana a un pequeño escritorio repleto de libros que llamaron su atención.

-Puedo ir a buscar un hotel para la noche…- notando que toda la bibliografía presente se relacionaba a enfermería, el británico viró la cabeza para mirar fijamente a la primogénita de Soun.

-No, Harry. Dormirás aquí, y antes de que menciones el dojo, te recomiendo que desistas de ello- enfocándose en hacerle saber de la negatividad en sus respuestas, ella miró el brillo que se depositaba entre sus delicadas manos.

-Ocurre algo con el dojo? – curioso por el detalle, el inglés quiso saber debido a que sus memorias sobre el lugar eran sumamente distintas a la reacción de la japonesa.

-Tienes suerte si una viga no cae sobre tu cabeza. De hecho, trato de ir la menor cantidad de tiempo posible allí- alzando la cabeza, la Tendo notó cómo el Potter había acercado su silla hasta estar frente a frente, con sus rodillas rozándose.

-Quieres que lo arregle mañana? – tomando con ligereza las muñecas de ella, el ojiverde cuestionó al mismo tiempo que veía cuan delgados eran los brazos de la castaña.

-Si no mal recuerdo, en tus cartas me dijiste que era ilegal hacer tal cosa- disfrutando de la calidez emanada con el roce, la joven mujer adulta estuvo tentada a reposar su frente en la del hombre.

Una suave risa escapó de los labios del inglés, atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada marrón de la dama quien no perdió detalle alguno del rostro feliz que adoptó él.

-Podría haber tenido problemas cuando era menor de edad, pero luego de haberlos salvado, era lo mínimo con lo que podían recompensarme. Además, tú misma viste cuando les enseñé mi prótesis en la cena- manteniendo la actitud lúdica genuina que ocultó durante su estadía en Europa, el último Potter aludió, soltando la muñeca derecha de ella para mover con pereza el brazo izquierdo.

Los ánimos de Kasumi fueron derribados casi al instante, sin tener la capacidad de contener el brillo en sus orbes oscuras que significaban un pronto llanto. Oscuros pensamientos en donde veía al inglés en pleno dolor la entristecían, deseando una y otra vez que nunca se hubiese ido de Japón y dejara preocupados a toda la familia Tendo. Que nunca lo hubiesen separado de su lado.

-Hey…- percatándose de la tristeza en la mujer, el pelinegro se maldijo por hablar sobre su brazo.

-…- en un símil de ensoñación, la dueña de la recámara continuó callada.

-Kasumi, mírame. Estoy bien, no me duele- tomando el bello rostro entre sus palmas, el británico trabajó arduamente para eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas, queriendo más que nada hacerla reír.

-No te irás de nuevo, verdad? …No me dejarás sola? – queriendo estar segura de que el recién llegado al país nipón se mantuviera allí, la Tendo interrogó con desespero enlazado a sus palabras, emulando el accionar del varón al tomar el rostro de este entre sus manos.

-No por voluntad propia. Y si intentan secuestrarme de nuevo, juro que lucharé hasta el final- cumpliéndole el anhelo interno, él reposó su frente en la de ella, respondiéndole en voz baja debido a que eran altas horas de la noche.

Relajándose con el contacto, ambas partes cerraron los ojos y acompasaron sus respiraciones, hallando una paz enteramente privada con el pasar de los segundos. Ninguno se atrevió a realizar otra acción, tímidos por el tiempo que estuvieron separados pero contactados con cartas enviadas vía mensajería normal, la cual tardaba meses en llegar.

-Oye…- musitó el originario de Europa.

-Hmm…? – fue la contestación de la asiática.

-Piensas en soltar mi barba algún día? – jubiloso con la sensación de las pequeñas manos en su cara, él bromeó.

-Hmm…- nuevamente se repitió ella, masajeándole las mejillas con lentitud debido a que halla el rastro de pelo igual de sedoso que lo que tenía por cabello.

Imitando lo que la Tendo hacía, los pulgares del mago recorrieron pausadamente los pómulos marcados del hermoso rostro en frente de él. Trazó cada centímetro posible, cumpliendo finalmente su añorado deseo de memorizar todos los detalles posibles que perdió por varios años. Poco le servía ya el seguir odiando a una gran cantidad de hombres muertos o mujeres estancadas en sus labores no pedidas, aunque tampoco podía negar que sentía satisfacción por sus destinos.

-Te extrañé tanto- deteniendo sus mimos, el Potter parló.

-Perdí ver cómo crecías por culpa de esos…esos…- sintiendo lo mismo que él, la fémina casi enseñó una extraña muestra de odio.

-Ya, ya…eso terminó. Además, yo también me perdí varios años de tu vida- ocupándose en serenarla con la reanudación de las caricias, el hombre aludió mientras las orbes verdes se cruzaban otra vez con las marrones.

Era tentadora para ambos la idea de cerrar la corta brecha, dejando fluir con actos lo que transmitieron con tinta durante largo tiempo, donde las cartas resultaban ser dobles por notables razones que el dúo decidió llevar a cabo luego de notar que se necesitaban para sostenerse en un mundo que se les hizo añicos por el egoísmo de terceros.

-Nunca mentí cuando dije que eras la fuente de mis hechizos más fuertes- pudiendo percibir el aroma a menta que salía de entre los labios semiabiertos de la Tendo, el pelinegro confesó con vehemencia.

-Tanto así? – manteniendo a raya el menester de perderse en las piscinas esmeraldas, la joven ama de casa cuestionó.

Con renuencia, la mano diestra del mago dejó la cálida mejilla por el fresco clima nocturno, realizando un vago movimiento en el aire. Hilos fantasmagóricos se crearon a partir de las yemas de sus falanges, estirándose en el espacio de la recámara para formar un figura animal que corrió en busca de peligro antes de detenerse a la derecha de la joven mujer adulta, empujándole el hombro con su apenas táctil nariz blanquecina.

-Esta es la máxima expresión de mis mejores memorias, capaz de alejar seres que acarrean desesperación, reemplazándolo luego con oleadas de armonía y bienestar- explicó el inglés, alejándose un poco para permitir que Prongs se dejara apreciar por quien era su benefactora para que se manifestara.

Nada podía decir ella más que abrir la boca en un principio cuando una etérea luz abundó en su oscura habitación, inundándola en una masiva sensación de paz relajante que le trajo una mueca alegre a su rostro.

-Puede que represente el aspecto animal de mi padre biológico, pero está hecho con los pensamientos que tengo hacia ti. Tú has estado cuidándome todo este tiempo, Kasumi- poniéndose de pie para permitirle al viviente encantamiento juguetear unos segundos más a su alrededor, el portador de magia reveló.

Viendo que el ser puro de magia se desvanecía en volutas de humo, la joven dama se puso de pie, acercándose lentamente a su compañero de cuarto. Hallando que él era ligeramente más alto, tuvo que alzar la mirada mientras dejaba a sus delgados brazos deslizarse alrededor del cuello de él, con sus dedos enredándose en la mata negra de pelo, cerrando los ojos al percibir que un par de manos le sujetaban la cintura antes de reducir la distancia una vez más.

La tensión aumentaba con cada segundo en silencio que pasaban juntos, ignorando los ruidos de ronquidos que provenían de otras habitaciones o incluso el ruido de lejanos vehículos que algunos habitantes de Nerima tenían. Relamiéndose los labios, la pareja que no se veían desde que eran niños fue acortando la brecha que mantenían sus rostros, llegando a rozar las puntas de las narices y sonreír apenas.

-Quieres salir mañana a cenar? – conteniéndose de besarla allí mismo, el mago interrogó.

-Me hubiese conformado con recibir ayuda para hacer el desayuno- confesó la joven ama de casa, divertida al mismo tiempo que se separaba del pelinegro y tomaba sus manos, guiándolo a la única cama de la habitación.

-Estás segura? – comprendiendo las intenciones de ella, él quiso saber.

-Has llegado de un largo viaje para regresar a casa…estoy más que segura- haciendo a un lado las sábanas, ella se recostó primera, esperando luego a que el inglés la imitara, confiando en que nada más harían hasta que ambos llegaran a un acuerdo.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Se esperaban que la benevolente y caritativa Kasumi fuese tan directa a la hora de imponer su idea?**

**Aparecerán brujas y magos en Nerima?**

**Harry tendrá una situación similar a la de Ranma? (es decir, muchas mujeres)**

**Sabremos un poco más del remodelado pasado de Harry en Hogwarts? (hice algunas modificaciones)**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES!**

**carlos29: Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras!**

**El Vagabundo: No, no terminará siendo Harem esta historia. La aparición de más mujeres se deberá al simple hecho de demostrar más las actitudes que Kasumi ha estado guardando por tanto tiempo.**

**santosrivera: Muchas gracias y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

Luego de un minúsculo grado de dificultad para desperezarse al oír la alarma, tanto Harry como Kasumi se turnaron para realizar sus higienes con el propósito de alojarse minutos después en la cocina, lugar donde el dúo se propuso trabajar para hacerle el desayuno a todos los habitantes del complejo Tendo.

Aún con un poco de molestias en la mano siniestra del mago, los alimentos fueron elaborados con gran rapidez entre los dos, demostrando lo coordinados que estaban incluso de haber pasado años separados y siendo que la última vez que lo hicieron juntos fue cuando ella tenía doce años y él once.

El ruidoso bajar por las escaleras despabiló al trabajador dúo, volteándose para ver que tan solo se trataba de una adormilada Nabiki que mencionaba apenas entendiblemente su necesidad de beber café, algo a lo que la mayor de las hermanas Tendo sabía cómo lidiar, dándole en consecuencia una taza llena del oscuro líquido al inglés para que se lo acerque a la joven manipuladora y amante del dinero.

-Buenos días- saludó el ojiverde con una serena sonrisa, siendo respondido por una mirada confusa y un musitado agradecimiento.

Después de dos tragos al brebaje, Nabiki recapacitó en sus sentidos y se percató del hombre que tenía delante, apresurándose en dejar la taza sobre la mesada antes de abrazarlo como si fuese aquella niña de antaño. Acción que rápidamente fue emulada por una furibunda Akane, la cual perdió su mal humor al ver que aquel que le regaló su nuevo vestido no había desaparecido de nuevo.

-Veo que te has despertado con los ánimos arriba- mirando a la menor de las hermanas, el pelinegro mencionó de forma juguetona mientras se separaba para seguir ayudando a Kasumi, llevando todo hacia la sala.

-Puede que Ranma sea un tonto, pero saber que aún sigues aquí es algo que cambia el humor a cualquiera…aunque me hubiese gustado despertarme antes para ayudarlos a hacer el desayuno- frunciendo el ceño al principio cuando nombró a su prometido, ella rápidamente esbozó una alegre mueca sin darse cuenta que sus hermanas mayores reprimieron un escalofrío ante la idea de ella en la cocina.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, hermana. Tú aún tienes que descansar por todos tus estudios y entrenamientos- como si lo practicase por largo tiempo, la respuesta dada por la joven ama de casa fue automática.

-Bueno…si tú lo dices, Kasumi- renuente en un comienzo, la joven artista marcial aceptó lo dicho, yendo a sentarse junto al resto de los habitantes que ya habían roto sus ayunos.

Esperando un eterno minuto para que todos estén ya comiendo, la joven ama de casa soltó un insonoro suspiro que contuvo en su pecho, dándose media vuelta y emitiendo un suave chillido al ver que junto a ella estaba aún el mago británico con una interrogadora ceja derecha en alto.

-No ha mejorado, verdad? – llegando a una posible conclusión de las actitudes que vio, el Potter inquirió.

-He visto cosas aquí en la cocina que te darían pesadillas, Harry- dramáticamente explayó la joven mujer adulta mientras miraba a la nada, recibiendo un beso reconfortante en su frente por parte de un lúdico británico.

-Mi pobre Kasumi, atormentada por su hermana menor durante mi ausencia. Ven, olvídate de ello y vamos a desayunar- envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo, el ojiverde comandó posteriormente.

Guiándola por todo el corto camino hasta la sala donde el resto de la gente estaba, fueron recibidos con gentiles saludos y algunos gruñidos por parte de un oso panda que luchaba contra su hijo por los platillos delante de ellos. Sentándose uno al lado del otro, los adultos más jóvenes del numeroso grupo degustaron los sabores con suma tranquilidad, ignorando el apuro en los adolescentes por ver que llegarían tarde a la escuela.

-Apúrate, Ranma! O llegaremos tarde de nuevo! – poniéndose de pie tras agradecer por los alimentos, Akane le gritó a su prometido.

-Habla por ti, hermanita. Yo ya me estoy yendo- burlesca, Nabiki declaró al mismo tiempo que se hacía de su maletín escolar.

-Ya voy, ya voy! – pateándole el rostro a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, el joven maldito por Jusenkyo corrió tras las dos féminas.

Todo ocurrió bajo la atenta mirada del europeo, quien parecía sumamente interesado en saber la dinámica que el complejo Tendo pasaba día tras día, hallando curioso que todos estuviesen más que acostumbrados a las reacciones dispares y altos ruidos en pleno desayuno.

-Mmh…- después de varios minutos desde la partida del trío de estudiantes, el Potter murmuró para sí mismo.

-Ocurre algo, muchacho? – desviando su mirada del periódico que leía, Soun quiso saber.

-Acabo de darme cuenta que los bento aún siguen en la cocina y no se los llevaron- bajando los palillos que usaba con su mano derecha, el mago reveló lo que lo aquejumbraba.

-Oh, mi…! Ahora no tendrán nada para comer- percatándose del problema, la hija mayor del patriarca Tendo lució sorprendida y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-Bah! No es nada de qué preocuparse, yo puedo llevárselos! – ocultando sus intenciones de devorar la comida, Genma se ofreció vocalmente tras volcarse un poco de agua caliente sobre la cabeza.

-Lo dudo mucho, querido. Recuerda que tú tienes que trabajar con el Dr. Tofu en su clínica. Faltar no es muy varonil, verdad? – rápida de pensamiento, Nodoka predijo lo que su esposo tenía en mente, por lo que acarició suavemente la espada oculta que llevaba sobre su regazo como constante rememoración del pacto suicida que él firmó.

-S…sí…sí, tienes razón esposa mía- temeroso ante la implicación de tener que abrirse el abdomen ante la menor muestra de fallo, Genma Saotome obedeció y marchó junto a ella en dirección a la clínica de Nerima.

Deseando estar acostumbrado a lo que veía con sus ojos, Harry parpadeó rápidamente antes de girar la cabeza en dirección al dueño del hogar, quien parecía esperar a que los Saotome se marchan para soltar un suspiro cansino y dejar a un lado su lectura con el propósito de paladear el desayuno.

-Me imagino que te preguntarás qué significa todo esto, no? – luego de beber su té matutino, el Tendo habló.

-Tuve un breve resumen anoche antes de dormir con respecto a lo sucedido este último año, sin embargo es bastante…grandilocuente la actitud del Sr. Saotome con respecto a cómo vive aquí, sin contar el hincapié que su esposa tiene ante lo que es "varonil" para su forma de ver el mundo. Ranma, por otro lado, parece ser el más normal de los tres incluso si parece que los problemas hallan la forma de ponerse en su camino- analizó Harry lo que notó en tan solo unas horas de convivencia, tomando por sorpresa al hombre adulto y generando una mueca jocosa en la hija de este.

El rostro desencajado de su padre provocó finalmente una cristalina risa en Kasumi, quien se encontró obligada a dejar su taza de té para masajearse los costados de su torso mientras escondía el bello rostro que poseía en el hombro derecho del europeo. Era una actitud realmente extraña la que ella consiguió, debido a que la había perdido desde el día en que su mejor amigo y confidente fue secuestrado, pero el verla reír tan despreocupadamente infló el pecho de Soun con orgullo y felicidad.

Incapaz de mantener su compostura, el patriarca Tendo sucumbió a la contagiosa muestra de alegría que su primogénita enseñaba, derramando segundos después un fino rastro de lágrimas por finalmente ver que ella dejó de ser la mujer que eternamente sonreía con una máscara encima. Algo que él había creado con sus errores y mantuvo hasta horas previas.

Un par de orbes verdes notaron lo que ocurría con el hombre que lo acogió de niño tras una breve insistencia de su esposa. Le era innecesario usar sus habilidades para reconocer lo que pasaba por la mente de él, sintiéndose levemente satisfecho con el saber que su regreso generó un sorpresivo cambio. Por ello mismo, el Potter depositó un casto beso en la coronilla de la Tendo, llamando así su atención previo a indicarle tácitamente con un cabeceo al estado en que se encontraba su padre.

-Ve con él y consuélalo, luego llevaremos esos bentos al trío de despistados- musitó el inglés, poniéndose de pie para comenzar a recoger lo que había en la mesa, dejando solos a padre e hija.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**Lord Mortensen: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras!**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

Con el viento haciendo flamear la larga cabellera castaña que se filtraba por la parte inferior del casco, Kasumi se aferraba gustosamente al torso del hombre que tenía delante, apoyando inconscientemente todo su cuerpo contra la amplia espalda. Ella solo podía agradecer en su mente al hecho de haber aceptado la campera de cuero negra que llevaba Harry consigo la noche anterior, evitando que el frío del céfiro rampante lograra estremecerla.

Llena de vida se sentía por dentro la joven mujer adulta, experimentando nuevas sensaciones más allá de su antigua imaginación. Ver el mundo convertirse en un borrón, donde apenas distinguía los rostros sorprendidos de aquellos que podían reconocerla por el vestido que llevaba bajo la campera y la larga coleta atada con un simple elástico blanco.

Simples eran los comandos que ella daba al mago para que siguiera adelante o girara, siendo que daba un ligero jalón a la fina camiseta de algodón verde que usaba, para luego continuar sintiendo la fisionomía de este con las palmas de sus pequeñas manos. La verdad es que la Tendo no sabía bien cuánto extrañaba abrazar al pelinegro como lo hacía diariamente cuando eran niños, sintiéndose segura de cualquier daño.

El bramido del motor se detuvo cuando Harry quitó la llave del interruptor de encendido, permitiéndole colocar ambos pies en el suelo para estabilizar el peso de la motocicleta que llevaba encima a dos personas. Una de las cuales seguía abrazada a su espalda con ahínco y palpando ligeramente su abdomen, lo que trajo una suave sonrisa en el rostro de él luego de sacarse el casco.

-Y yo pensando que esperarías hasta la cena para que empieces a hacer esto…- ironizó dramáticamente el ojiverde, viendo por encima de su hombro izquierdo las orbes marrones que se ocultaban tras una pantalla transparente.

-Oh! Yo…yo…sí, ya llegamos! – fue todo lo que se oyó de ella, quien rápidamente quitó sus manos como si el mago estuviese en llamas, para después bajar de la motocicleta y arreglar tímidamente su vestido.

-Sí…llegamos…- conteniéndose para no seguir burlándose de la mujer un año mayor que él, Harry murmuró al mismo tiempo que desmontaba.

De pie frente a ella, el último Potter tomó con cuidado el casco que seguía ocultando sus bellas facciones, alzándolo poco a poco hasta finalmente revelar una apenas ruborizada Kasumi Tendo que sin perder tiempo le quitó el objeto de seguridad personal. Siendo mínima la diferencia de alturas, la joven mujer adulta izó el mentón para ver fijamente las orbes esmeraldas de él, quien halló interesante despejar el rostro femenino de los rebeldes mechones que se habían desligado de la coleta.

-Harry– habló la ama de casa, tratando arduamente en no sucumbir a la tentación que desde la noche anterior los perseguía.

-Sí? – replicó el poseedor de magia, eliminando cada traza de pelo que se empeñaba en librarse de su aprisionamiento tras los oídos de ella.

-Debemos darles los bentos a mis hermanas y Ranma. Nosotros podemos continuar con esto luego- sin negar que lo bien que se sentía ser mimada, la primogénita de Soun Tendo tuvo que enfocarse en el bienestar de su familia.

-Creo que tienes razón…además estamos atrayendo atención- alejando las manos, el británico musitó, viendo de reojo los curiosos rostros de algunos alumnos que se asomaban desde las ventanas.

Siguiendo el curso de visión que él tenía, la Tendo se percató de la notable cantidad de estudiantes, entre ellos su hermana Nabiki, mirándolos. No encontrando alguna reacción acorde para la situación, ella abanicó la mano derecha en un tímido saludo antes de ser respondida por la adolescente amante del dinero.

-Entramos? – manteniéndose a un metro del umbral que separaba los jardines de la Escuela Furinkan con el exterior, Harry Potter cuestionó a su acompañante.

-Dudo que podamos hacerlo. Lo mejor sería esperar a que ellos vengan para evitarles más problemas de los que mi padre y tío Genma provocan- llevando entre sus manos los bentos olvidados, Kasumi Tendo contestó.

-Como ese hombre de allí? – señalando a un sujeto con ropas temáticas de Hawaii estaba aproximándoseles, el Potter indagó.

-De hecho, ese es el Director Kuno- divertida con la reacción de asombro que el ojiverde tomó, la Tendo le hizo saber.

-…Bueno, no soy quien para decir algo en su contra. Después de todo, el anciano que me secuestró se vestía de la forma más estrafalaria posible- imposibilitado de negar la rareza frente a él, el inglés asimiló rápidamente lo que veía.

Oírle hablar de su pasado no le caía bien a la joven ama de casa, por lo que instintivamente se paró al lado de él, tomándole la mano luego de maniobrar con la carga que sostenía. Apretó con toda la fuerza que poseía dicha extremidad, transmitiéndole sus sentimientos a cambio de una cálida mueca gentil que contrastaba como el día y la noche si se comparaba con la que el Director Kuno llevaba en su cara.

-HA HA HA HA! Pero qué tenemos aquí! – riéndose sin motivo alguno, el administrador del establecimiento escolar habló mientras jugueteaba con un ukelele.

Tardando en saber cómo responder ante tal recibimiento, el joven adulto inmediatamente recordó sus modales e inclinó levemente su cuerpo, acto que fue emulado rápidamente por la fémina y luego por el mismísimo Director Kuno, quien no podía hacerles nada ya que no eran alumnos suyos.

-Buenas tardes, Director. Quisiéramos saber si existe la posibilidad de entregar estos bentos a mis hermanas y Ranma Saotome, debido a que se los olvidaron en casa- tomando el liderazgo en el diálogo, Kasumi parló.

El nombre del artista marcial adolescente pareció hacer mella en el hombre de tez sumamente bronceada, quien sin dejar de sonreír y golpetear las cuerdas del instrumento musical, estuvo a punto de responderle al dúo. Solo para caer al suelo estrepitosamente por una fugaz figura que le pisó la cabeza como si de un trampolín se tratara.

La persona infractora de dicho acto inesperado resultó ser el dueño del nombre anteriormente pronunciado, quien lucía famélico como si no hubiese comido en días. Seguido detrás de él, tanto Akane como Nabiki no tardaron en aparecer, así como más personas que resultaban desconocidas para el dúo de jóvenes adultos.

-Gracias por haber pensado en nosotros, hermana- radiante por no tener que comprar su comida en la cafetería, la segunda hija de Soun declaró.

-Ustedes cocinaron esto? – abrazando su propia caja de bento, la joven artista marcial cuestionó, mirando con ojos anhelantes al dúo que llegó en motocicleta.

-Aunque no lo creas, soy bastante hábil en la cocina- sonriéndole cariñosamente a la muchacha, Harry replicó.

-Se nota! Es mucho más comestible que algunas cosas que he probado! – devorando ansiosamente los alimentos, Ranma clamó, dirigiéndoles obvias miradas a Akane.

-Agradezco tus halagos, Ranma. Pero podrías bajarte de allí? Dudo mucho que a tu Director le agrade mucho esa posición- dándole gracias por sus palabras dichas, Harry se enfocó en el estado que el hombre fanático de Hawaii padecía.

-Bah! Está loco, al menos de esta forma no molesta mucho- despreciando la idea, el joven de camisa de seda roja replicó, viendo los vanos intentos que el adulto hacía para atacarlo con máquinas de cortar el cabello.

-Aun así, deberías de permitirle ponerse de pie. No te gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo con tío Genma y tía Nodoka, verdad? – intentando razonar con el ojiazul por el simple hecho de que los motivos eran poco convincentes, Kasumi interpeló.

-Al viejo cualquiera puede pisarlo, tienen mi consentimiento. Pero a mi madre…por qué ella? – restándole importancia a lo que podría pasarle al maldito con un aspecto de panda, el joven Saotome replicó mientras acataba el pedido de la primogénita de Soun y cuestionaba respecto a la parte en donde su progenitora era implicada.

El artista marcial solo recibió como respuesta cuatro escuetas miradas, manteniéndose en silencio por algunos minutos antes de que Nabiki hiciera la gesticulación de hundirse una espada en el abdomen al mismo tiempo que Akane simulaba cortarle la cabeza.

-Vale, mi familia está loca…- resignado y sin poder negar la veracidad en lo gesticulado, Ranma sabiamente optó por devorar su bento en silencio, ignorando a su prometida que sonreía orgullosa con la joven manipuladora, y saludando escuetamente a la pareja de jóvenes adultos que habían ayudado al Director Kuno a ponerse de pie previo a subirse de nuevo a la motocicleta.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**TheLordOfDarkness98: Pido disculpas por los capítulos cortos, pero de esa manera se me hace mucho más fácil hacer un episodio rápido y que tenga un tema que no requiera de más continuación (me refiero a los arcos argumentales).**

**Seremoon: Sí, es una relación la que tienen Kasumi y Harry, una que se está recuperando luego de tanto tiempo separados y solo pudo evolucionar mediante correspondencia. Ya habrá tiempo para que las locuras de Nerima alcancen al mago inglés, e incluso deba enfrentarse junto a la primogénita Tendo contra algunas visitas europeas. **

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

-Ehm…por qué estamos aquí sin comer? – dudosa de hablar en un comienzo, la más joven de las hermanas Tendo cuestionó resignada.

-Acaso Kasumi no hizo la cena hoy? – mirando a todos lados para hallar a la nombrada, Genma formuló su interrogante.

-Por favor, díganme que no se enfermó…- temiendo lo peor, el artista marcial adolescente rogó por lo bajo para que su prometida no lo oyera.

-Querida…- Nodoka por su parte miró a Nabiki, quien se puso de pie y caminó en dirección al teléfono.

-Quieren comida china esta noche? – siguiendo el curso de pensamiento que la matriarca Saotome tenía, la joven amante del dinero averiguó.

Todo este tiempo, Soun Tendo guardó silencio, viendo cómo actuaban cada uno de los habitantes del complejo, analizándolos minuciosamente y descubriendo con nuevos/antiguos ojos lo rápido que eran para inventar conclusiones, algo que él mismo había hecho hasta el día anterior. El rotundo cambio de humor que su hija sufrió con el regreso de alguien querido le abrió los ojos más que nunca, revelándosele la carencia de valor propio que tuvo él para tomar decisiones correctas y depositar en consecuencia las responsabilidades en ella.

-La cena ya está hecha- rompió de forma anticlimática el hombre con vello facial.

-Entonces Kasumi y Harry ya la traerán, no? – tras oír lo que su padre dijo, Nabiki dejó el teléfono.

-Lo dudo mucho…- escondiendo rápidamente una mueca divertida tras el periódico que mantuvo a su derecha todo este tiempo, el patriarca Tendo replicó.

-Y por qué dice eso, Sr. Tendo? – con más hambre que nunca, el patriarca Saotome quiso saber.

-Han salido- volteando una hoja, contestó el adulto de larga cabellera negra, impactando a todos.

Un pandemónium ocurrió milisegundos después, donde una gran parte de las personas estaban felices por la noticia mientras otra, en singular, sentía todo lo opuesto. Incluso entre tanto ruido se pudo oír el deslizar de una puerta lateral, revelando la pequeña figura de un anciano pervertido que lucía melancólico, aunque aquello no detuvo ni por un segundo la algarabía que se provocó con las palabras dichas anteriormente.

-Cómo se atreve ese muchacho!? Un día aquí y ya cree que puede hacer lo que quiera!? – sumamente hipócrita de su parte, el maldito con un aspecto animal exclamó.

-Se nota que usted desconoce lo que es un espejo…- por lo bajo murmuró Nabiki, pero aun así siendo escuchada por todos los presentes.

-Querido, los modales- sin inmutarse demasiado, Nodoka desató el nudo de la funda que cubría la espada que siempre cargaba.

-Al menos puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que Kasumi está bien cuidada- recordando malas experiencias, la joven artista marcial comentó.

-Además de que ninguno de los dos es un imán para los problemas- opinando por el simple hecho de opinar, Ranma parló.

-Soun! Acabo de ver a un rufián llevarse a la bella Kasumi en una motocicleta! Ahora alguien podrá tener la oportunidad de disfrutar el placer de su delicado cuerpo! – carente de rectitud, el pervertido maestro de artes marciales gritó dramáticamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con un sostén robado.

-Agh…mejor busco yo la comida- viendo que la situación permanecería por varios minutos más, el dueño de casa decidió hacerse cargo de la cena, todo escapar de allí un minuto al menos.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Nerima, una pareja de jóvenes adultos viajaba a moderada velocidad en una motocicleta por unas semi desiertas calles iluminadas, buscando minuciosamente el restaurant que Kasumi deseaba luego de ser convencida por Harry durante más de diez minutos.

Con sus brazos enlazados alrededor del abdomen masculino, la Tendo se aferraba con ahínco a él más que nada para poder disfrutar de la cercanía y el calor que emanaba, algo que él agradecía internamente ya que podía imaginarse la mueca alegre que ella tenía bajo el casco de seguridad. El viento flameaba la larga cabellera castaña, así como algunos pliegues del vestido celeste que portaba.

Abrupto fue el detener que tuvo la motocicleta frente a lo que era un elegante establecimiento, permitiéndole al dúo bajarse con cuidado antes de asegurar el vehículo en un parquímetro aledaño, dejando también los cascos allí. Compartiendo una contemplativa mirada al aspecto del que tenían en frente, ninguno dudó ni un segundo en alzar sus manos y arreglar los peinados, así como ella acomodó el cuello de la camisa negra de él mientras este le hacía lucir el plateado collar que estaba ornamentado con un elegante zafiro pequeño tallado.

-Luces preciosa- con total honestidad habló el Potter.

-Por favor, no comiences…- avergonzada y recordando que él le había dicho algo similar antes de comenzar su viaje hasta aquí, la Tendo murmuró mirando levemente a un costado.

Obviamente el pedido de ella no surtió demasiado efecto en él, sino que provocó una reacción contrario al verlo como un desafío.

-Hermosa. Bella. Bonita. Maja. Atractiva. Deslumbrante. Perfecta. Magnífica. Maravillosa. Linda- sin detenerse a respirar, el mago dijo todos los sinónimos posibles en un corto tiempo, generando un masivo rubor en las tersas mejillas de la fémina al mismo tiempo que él le sujetaba con suavidad el rostro para verla.

-Basta, Harry! – golpeándolo con apenas fuerzas en el pecho en repetidas ocasiones, Kasumi intentó detener los halagos que escuchaba.

-Lo lamento, pero quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Por lo que deberás ir acostumbrándote a escuchar todo esto cada día de hoy en adelante- le hizo saber el pelinegro a la dama, acercando su rostro hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia.

-Yo…aguarda…la reservación…- conteniéndose para no subyugar al hombre un año menor que ella, la fémina de larga cabellera castaña dijo entrecortadamente.

Bufando con apócrifa molestia, algo que ella notó y sonrió en consecuencia, Harry quitó pausadamente las manos del rostro femenino para luego pararse a su derecha y tenderle el brazo izquierdo, dejándole engancharse a este antes de caminar con tranquilidad al interior del elegante local.

En la recepción un mozo les pidió sus datos, acompañándolos segundos después a una de las mesas preparadas ya para la velada bajo tenues luces y una melodiosa música suave que resonaba en cada centímetro del lugar. Las velas y flores decoraban el centro de la mesa, haciendo resaltar con la amarillenta luz el rojo y blanco de las rosas, encantando a una jovial Tendo que disfrutaba cada segundo.

Tomada la elección de cena, el camarero tardó tan solo unos minutos en regresar con lo pedido, depositándolo cuidadosamente a cada lado de la mesa sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante, despidiéndose posteriormente no sin antes servirles unas copas de vino y desearles buena noche.

Tímidos esbozos alegres regalaba ella durante toda la cena, siendo respondidos con audaces muecas que al final explayaban sentimientos similares. Parte del tiempo lo disfrutaron en silencio, viéndose a los ojos y disfrutando de estar juntos después de años, mientras que otros minutos lo dedicaban a contarse en profundidad de detalles lo que había ocurrido con cada uno los últimos meses incomunicados.

Para el Potter todo aquello fue algo rotundamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pudiendo realmente sentirse a pleno gusto en un lugar sin ser interrumpidos por personas que lo buscaban por su fama o para que solucione problemas que eran ajenos a él. Para la Tendo, la privacidad con el ojiverde le brindó una enorme bocanada de paz, ausente de presenciar las lides cotidianas que solían atormentar su hogar, además de darle el placer de no tener que esclavizarse con los quehaceres del complejo.

-Gracias…- ambos dijeron al unísono de forma inconsciente tras compartir un brindis, mirándose en consecuencia de forma curiosa y riendo luego.

-Tú primera- queriendo saber la razón del agradecimiento, el inglés le permitió la palabra.

-Gracias por volver a casa. Por volver a mí- se explicó con pocas pero incisivas palabras la fémina.

-Gracias por esperarme. Por quererme como soy en verdad- viendo que ella no hablaría más, el hombre europeo se tomó su tiempo para vocalizar los pensamientos que tenía, estirando la mano derecha para asir la siniestra de ella con fuerza.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Era bastante claro que nadie quería la comida de Akane?**

**Soun habrá madurado finalmente y se comportará como un verdadero padre?**

**Genma seguirá siendo ese oso vividor que nos causa gracia?**

**Happosai intentará algo para separar a Harry de Kasumi?**

**Hagrid extrañará la moto que Sirius le dejo y que ahora tiene Harry?**

**Les gusta la pareja que hacen el Potter y la Tendo?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**Lord Mortensen: Muchísimas gracias por tu fiel apoyo a mi fic.**

**Saigo Linnear: El personaje de Tofu siempre me causó ciertos sentimientos contrariados, aunque si bien servía para ser cómico, nunca lo vio como buen material para Kasumi. Tal vez Harry actúe como hermano sobreprotector de Akane y obligue a Ranma a decidirse de una buena vez. Nodoka creo que ya sabe que ser "varonil" no lo define todo, pero ha vivido tantos años arraiga a ese tema que le es difícil olvidar las costumbres.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8_**

Kasumi solo agachaba la cabeza con vergüenza mientras intentaba hacer el almuerzo para todos aquel día de descanso. Sus hermanas solo sonreían de píe a cada lado de ella, esperando pacientemente por saber cómo lo había pasado durante la cena privada que tuvo con cierto inglés y habían llegado muy pasada la noche, cuando todos ya habían decidido dormir.

-Anda, hermana…- insistió Nabiki, quien de haber sido otra persona ya la estaría extorsionando por la información.

-Fue amable y cariñoso contigo? – no deseando que el ojiverde sea un pervertido como ella veía a todos los jóvenes de su edad, Akane inquirió.

-Era de lujo el restaurant? – prosiguió la segunda hija de Soun Tendo.

-Evitó que otras personas te miraran como lo haría el Maestro Happosai? – la joven artista marcial continuó con las interrogantes.

-Te compró algo de regalo? – obviamente la muchacha amante del dinero realizó otra pregunta relacionada a sus gustos.

-No lo arruinó como Ranma? – una vez más averiguó la tercera hermana, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de un ojiazul que caminaba justo por allí.

-Hey! A qué te refieres con eso!? – exigió el primogénito de Genma y Nodoka.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! – girándose para enfrentarlo, Akane exclamó.

-Hijo, no deberías discutir con tu prometida- la suave voz de Nodoka llegó a la cocina, para posteriormente revelarse con la elegante figura de la dama que regalaba siempre una sonrisa tranquila.

**_-_**GRRRR….!**_ (Alguien sabe dónde está el Sr. Tendo?) – _**un enorme oso panda gruñó y alzó un cartel de madera con cierto mensaje escrito.

-Tía Nodoka, tío Genma, buenos días! Si busca a mi padre, ha salido por provisiones junto a Harry- agradeciendo internamente por la irrupción del dúo, la primogénita de Soun les aclaró.

-Oh, el muchacho! Eso me recuerda, cómo te fue ayer en tu cita, querida? – sin saberlo realmente, la esposa del panda cuestionó lo mismo que las hermanas Tendo querían saber con anterioridad.

Hecho que regresó el rubor a las mejillas de la joven ama de casa.

-Bien…me fue bien…- tomándose respiros para tranquilizarse y no tartamudear, la fémina de largo cabello castaño replicó.

-Y…? – haciendo un ademán con la mano diestra para saber más, Ranma insistió.

-Se comportó como un caballero en todo momento, además nos divertimos mucho…- como si estuviese renuente a contar detalles exactos de la cita, Kasumi habló escuetamente.

-En serio? Eso es todo lo que nos contarás? – fastidiada con la falta de información, bufó Nabiki.

De lo único que la interrogada estaba segura era que nunca les contaría sobre el peculiar dato que les hubiese develado muchísimas cosas a sus hermanas, tal como el hecho de que regresar al complejo en motocicleta le hubiese tomado algunos minutos a cualquiera y no casi dos horas como lo hicieron ellos.

Algo más que nunca diría Kasumi, es lo agradecida que estaba con su padre y el ojiverde inglés que acababan de regresar, lo que espantó a todos de la cocina y la dejaron tranquila para continuar haciendo el almuerzo, oyendo lejanos ruidos de exclamación y protestas.

Al menos hasta que un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y la estrecha espalda de ella fue receptora de un amplio torso masculino que trataba de transmitirle toda la calidez posible. No le era necesario a Kasumi para saber quién era el dueño de dichas extremidades, así como tampoco de los labios que castamente le besaban la mejilla izquierda antes de soltarla.

-Te hicieron muchas preguntas? – por lo bajo, averiguó el europeo.

-Creí que nunca se detendrían- en un similar volumen de voz, la japonesa replicó mientras se hacía a un lado para que su acompañante pueda ayudarla.

-Yo creí que tu padre nunca dejaría de llorar…- agachando la cabeza y suspirando cansinamente, él comentó, mirando rápidamente lo que tenía delante para saber lo que decía hacer.

-Oh! – deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos, ella exclamó con sorpresa, dando paso luego a una risa suave por la desgracia que el ojiverde tuvo que padecer.

-Hey! No es gracioso, por poco lo dejo atrás con tal de no pasar vergüenza en la calle! – ofendido pero agraciado con el hecho de hacer reír a la fémina con la que tuvo una cita, el último Potter declaró.

-Harry! – sin perder la diversión, la hija mayor de Soun Tendo le propinó un ligero golpe en el brazo derecho al mago.

-Aunque debo agradecer a la niña que estaba fuera del complejo. De no ser por ella, los gritos serían de su llanto todavía- sin molestarse en sentir dolor y emitir una falsa queja, Harry le dio otro beso en la mejilla a la dama.

-Niña? – desconociendo ese detalle, Kasumi recibió agradecida los vegetales cortados por el hombre a su lado.

-Dijo que era profesora de Akane y Ranma en un principio, algo sobre una visita obligatoria. Luego quedó embobada con tu padre- frunciendo el entrecejo primero, el joven adulto se limpió las manos bajo el agua del grifo, secándolas con un paño segundos siguientes al mismo tiempo que daba medio giro y se afirmaba en la mesada.

Él sabía que lo que dijo fue lo justo y necesario para crear una reacción impasible en la gentil mujer, aun así le era imposible contenerse en pensar varias burlas con las cuales divertirse ya que sabía lo solicitadas que serían para amainar su temple.

-Kasumi? – tentando su suerte, el Potter la llamó, oyendo a lo lejos un grito del Saotome adolescente.

-Una niña que dijo ser profesora? – cuestionándose más a sí misma que al pelinegro, la fémina musitó.

Acto que lo asombró y le hizo esbozar una mueca alegre al saber que no sobreactuaría ante la idea de su padre con alguien más. Tal como Akane y Nabiki lo estaban haciendo si los gritos significaban algo.

-Eso dijo ella. Si no mal recuerdo, se presentó como Hinako Nin…- aceptando la olla que ella le daba para cargarla hasta la sala donde almorzarían, Harry contestó a la duda de su vieja amiga.

-Hinako Ninomiya. Sí, es la profesora de inglés que Akane y Ranma tienen en la escuela- llevando consigo los utensilios necesarios para todos, la Tendo terminó la oración previa, informando completamente al hombre que acababa de regresar a Japón hace pocos días.

-Aceptan niños como enseñantes aquí? – luego de comprobar que lo que la infante le dijo era cierto, el mago esperó a que la nipona abriera la puerta corrediza por él.

-Si aquel grito que Ranma hizo significa lo que creo, entonces la Prof. Hinako ya no es más una niña- permitiéndole el paso al europeo, la mujer de cabellera castaña respondió.

Adentrándose a la sala donde todo el resto estaba reunido, Harry detuvo su andar por un segundo al hallar a un Ranma Saotome casi al borde del desmayo y a una mujer adulta mirando soñadoramente a Soun Tendo de la misma forma que la niña que conoció antes lo hacía mientras que Akane y Nabiki parecían empecinadas en no tenerla bajo el mismo techo que ellas.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el Ministerio me dio aquel detallado legajo con toda la información relevante de Nerima…- murmuró el ojiverde a su amiga, quien poco se esforzó en ocultar su risueño estado.

-Harías bien en leerlo esta noche- eligiendo ignorar la discusión que sus hermanas llevaban a cabo con la docente, la joven adulta ama de casa sugirió mientras entregaba una porción del almuerzo a su padre.

-Creo que necesitaré tu ayuda con ello para que me cuentes en caso de ver un rostro conocido- emulando el accionar de la Tendo al entregarle una ración a un hambriento Genma Saotome, le hizo saber el portador de magia.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Habrá sido una gran noche la que pasó Kasumi con su cita?**

**Será que todos los habitantes e invitados del complejo Tendo son muy protectores de la pelicastaña?**

**Acaso Nabiki quería más detalles para extorsionar al inglés por más dinero?**

**Soun, en serio, algún día dejará de llorar por todo?**

**Se esperaban que Hinako sea nombrada en la historia?**

**Qué misión tendrá Harry en Nerima por parte del Ministerio de Magia japonés?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**Seremoon: Queda más que claro que si alguien de la familia Tendo llegaba a enterarse de lo que realmente ocurrió en la cita, no se callarían jamás. Trataré de dar un detalle de contexto resumido con cada personaje que presente respecto al mundo de Ranma1/2, para que así todos puedan seguir el corriente de la historia sin problemas. Como bien dices, Harry tan solo le haría creer a Nabiki que tiene alguna oportunidad contra él cuando se trata de dinero. Dejo implícito que la llegada de Harry a Japón advirtió al ministerio de magia de ese lugar, por lo que debieron de tener alguna plática con él.**

**Guest: Algún día muy pronto se actualizará, no te preocupes.**

**Lord Mortensen: Como verás, actualizo esta historia todos los Viernes. El fénix aparecerá en la historia, aunque no tendrá gran protagonismo siempre, pero definitivamente se llevará de maravillas con Kasumi.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9_**

Dejando de lado el ruidoso día que tuvo, tanto Harry como Kasumi compartían un lugar en la única cama que había en la recámara de ella, donde el ojiverde se encontraba recostado contra la pared aledaña a una ventana mientras la fémina se posicionaba con su espalda sobre el torso masculino. Sobre las esbeltas piernas de la joven mujer adulta, cubiertas apenas con un camisón de dormir, una carpeta con numerosas fotografías y detalles era objeto de atención.

-No sabía que éramos vigilados- por lo bajo habló la Tendo, siendo que ya eran altas horas de la noche.

-Realmente no lo son, pero en determinados casos donde se elimina el velo que separa el mundo normal del mágico en un método tan natural, es cuando ellos se ponen a trabajar. Además, el único del que me advirtieron para que hable es este joven- explicó con paciencia el inglés, señalándole posteriormente una fotografía donde salía un muchacho de aspecto demacrado.

-Mmh…si no mal recuerdo, es un compañero que mi hermana- reconociendo levemente a la persona, Kasumi cerró los ojos por un segundo al sentir de nuevo las dos manos masculinas rodeando su abdomen.

-De Nabiki? – quiso saber él, alzando una ceja en el trayecto.

-Akane- fue todo lo que ella dijo, señalando con el dedo índice derecho la sentencia donde se especificaba su nivel de estudio en la Escuela Furinkan.

-…Ya veo- estrechando el abrazo entre ambos posterior a un breve silencio, el europeo hundió su nariz en el largo cabello castaño.

-Qué pasa? Te sientes mal? – curiosa por el cambio de actitud en el hombre que apenas era un año más joven que ella, intentó averiguar la primogénita de Soun.

-Estoy bien, es solo que…- besándole en la parte posterior de la cabeza, el último Potter musitó antes de detenerse.

-Ah...creo que entiendo que lo pasa- pensándolos por un segundo, la Tendo llegó a una conclusión mientras sonreía ladinamente, algo completamente fuera de lo común si alguien más la viese en este momento privado que compartía con Harry.

-En serio? Ilumíname- alzando una ceja al oír el tono de voz que ella tuvo, el pelinegro besó nuevamente a la mujer en sus brazos.

-Tienes celos porque casi todos los muchachos que salen en estas fotografías quieren a Akane. Quién se lo hubiese imaginado? – girando la cabeza luego de cerrar la carpeta informativa, Kasumi miró los penetrantes ojos esmeraldas del hombre.

-No puedes culparme, después de todo soy su hermano mayor sino mal recuerdo- se defendió con dignidad el mago, asentando su frente en la de ella, reduciendo así al máximo la distancia entre ambos.

Conforme con la respuesta, donde era más que claro lo que él sentía por la familia de ella que lo acogió hace años por causa de su difunta madre, ella sonrió antes de cerrar la brecha y unir castamente sus labios como lo había hecho toda la noche anterior durante la cita.

-Me pregunto si tienes celos por Nabiki- incitó la mujer, reacomodándose en el abrazo del joven hombre.

-Ella? Estoy más que seguro que es capaz de cuidarse sola. Y si las cartas que me enviabas eran ciertas, básicamente estás viviendo con una líder Yakuza en tu casa- divertido ante la idea de que alguien estuviese tras la hermana del medio, el británico aportó sus pensamientos.

Ineludible fue el hecho de que ambos se imaginaran a dicha adolescente con la espalda repleta de tatuajes y citando a decenas de mafiosos a turbias reuniones donde todos tenían armas consigo.

Recuperándose de aquella imaginación casi compartida, las orbes marrones volvieron a cruzarse en las verdes. Una tácita pregunta pudo ver él en los ojos de ella, así como un leve alzamiento en las comisuras de sus rosáceos labios que tanto anhelaba degustar nuevamente. De manera inconsciente, el Potter emuló la gesticulación antes de finalmente sucumbir ante el deseo de reclamar como suyos los labios femeninos.

-Solo una vez sentí celos respecto a ti, Kasumi- respondiendo a la silenciosa interrogante de su acompañante, el mago parló mientras hacía levitar la carpeta hasta un cercano escritorio, maravillándola en el proceso.

Negándose a desperdiciar la oportunidad presentada, la Tendo sonrió ampliamente de forma burlesca, acto que le duró muy poco ya que las manos que estaban sujetándola por la cintura se encargaron de hacerles cosquillas al mismo tiempo que era besada de nuevo para evitar que las risas se escuchen en el resto del complejo.

-Shhh…no hagas ruido o despertarás a los demás. Además, esto te lo ganaste por hacerme recordar del enamoramiento que tiene contigo ese tal Tofu Ono- consiguiendo moverse sobre la cama de la joven mujer hasta quedar por encima de esta misma, Harry le avisó lúdico.

-No fastidies, quieres que te recuerde que tú mismo me hiciste lo mismo con tu correspondencia al contarme sobre esa tal Cho Chang? – recordando algo de las prácticas que su padre le enseñó de niña, Kasumi logró revertir su posición para mantener bajo ella al inglés que la miró anonadado.

-Conste que fue en venganza- relajándose y gozando de la mullida cama, él aclaró el motivo principal de aquella carta.

-Pues déjame decirte que asusté a papá y mis hermanas con tu bromita…- frunciendo el entrecejo para querer intimidar al veterano de guerra, la ama de casa soltó las masculinas manos y tomó asiento a la derecha de su acompañante, apoyándose en la pared con el fin de usar los pies para empujarlo suavemente.

Siguiéndole el juego, Harry rodó hasta caer al futon pero no sin antes llevarse consigo la almohada, abrazándola en consecuencia y hundiendo su rostro en ella para gran vergüenza de su dueña. Cuando presintió que la fémina de cabellos castaños estuvo a punto de abalanzarse encima suyo, él se volteó y terminó enseñándole la espalda, como si fuese un niño pequeño que se empecinaba en no hacer caso.

-Devuélvemela! – exclamó en voz baja la usualmente tranquila mujer.

-Cuál es la palabra mágica? – ahogada salió la voz del pelinegro, quien se negaba a despegarse de su botín de guerra.

-Ya no eres un niño, Harry! Dámela! – manteniendo el disminuido tono de voz, la mujer hizo una faneca como si de una infante se tratara, lo que hizo reír al hombre tras mirarla por encima de su hombro.

-Mmh…no! – negándose una vez más e imitando la actitud aniñada de ella, el ojiverde abrazó con ahínco la almohada, disfrutando del juego que tenían en privado.

Viendo que no conseguiría de regreso su pertenencia, la Tendo se cruzó de brazos y bufó con falsa molestia antes de acostarse en su cama e intentar acomodar la cabeza por encima de sus brazos, hallando incómoda la posición pero manteniendo su orgullo frente al joven hombre. Este, por su parte, sonrió victorioso para después adoptar una postura erguida y acercarse a la mujer que le correspondía sus mismo sentimientos de amor que se profesaron finalmente la noche anterior.

-No quiero ni imaginarme lo que otras personas dirían si te vieran actuar tan fuera de lo que ellos creen común en ti. Sin contar obviamente con el hecho de que tú también estabas celosa como Nabiki y Akane por la niña que está enamorada de tu padre- persistiendo con el alegre tono, Harry alzó con cuidado la cabeza de la mujer y devolvió a su lugar la almohada, obteniendo como recompensa un suspiro de satisfacción junto a un par de delgados brazos enroscándose alrededor de su cuello.

-Bueno…de alguna forma tengo que demostrarte que no soy una simple mujer que se dedica a los quehaceres del hogar ahora que has regresado. Además, es el deber de una hija el ser egoísta con su padre si este trae a su hogar a una desconocida mujer- se excusó ella, empleando apenas fuerzas para atraer el rostro masculino hacia el suyo.

Un último beso compartieron por lo que quedaba del día, separándose segundos después para que cada uno descanse en sus respectivos lugares pero sin dejar de tomar la mano del otro cuando eligieron dormir así hasta que llegara el día en que ambos dieron un paso al frente.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Sorprendió la explicación lógica de Harry respecto al Ministerio de Magia japonés?**

**Gustó de la coquetería entre ambos mientras trataban de señalar los celos que sentían?**

**Acaso el sueño de Nabiki es ser una líder Yakuza?**

**Se esperaban que Kasumi hiciera uso de sus viejas clases de artes marciales que Soun le enseñó? (supuestamente es canónico ese hecho, solo que tanto Nabiki como Kasumi dejaron de entrenar luego de que muriera su madre).**

**Ocurrirá algo entre Soun y Hinako en el futuro?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos ustedes, queridos lectores de mis historias!**

**Bueno, como en el capítulo anterior no recibí comentarios, pasaremos directamente a la trama.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10_**

Los avejentados ojos de Happosai miraban atentamente cada ademán lento que el inglés hacía mientras estaba de pie frente a un arruinado dojo, reparándolo con sus dones segundo a segundo, todo con el fin de traerlo a su antigua gloria tal como lo había prometido. El ensimismamiento del anciano maestro de artes marciales fue roto por una suave melodía tarareada que venía desde unos metros de distancia, donde una joven ama de casa parecía sumamente inmersa en su labor de colgar bajo los rayos del sol un cuantioso número de ropas que pertenecían a los habitantes del complejo Tendo.

-Hmmm…- murmuró el hombre, dándole una pitada a su pipa antes de acercársele a la primogénita de Soun.

-Ocurre algo, maestro Happosai? – oyendo al anciano, Kasumi detuvo su tarea momentáneamente para mirar a su acompañante.

-Veo que ese muchacho ha causado bastantes cambios en muy poco tiempo. Tu padre me dijo que era alguien conocido para ustedes- tomando asiento nuevamente bajo el alero tejado con el fin de resguardarse del sol, el longevo hombre adulto habló.

En lugar de obtener una respuesta vocal, el anciano notó con claridad el bosquejo de una sonrisa radiante en el apacible rostro de la joven mujer, quien buscaba planchar los pliegues de unas sábanas con las palmas de sus manos. Aunque él no se expresara mucho actualmente, Happosai siempre respetó a la primogénita de Soun por el excelente trabajo que llevó a cabo cuidando de sus hermanas menores e inclusive de su padre, algo a lo que siempre le resintió desde su regreso a pesar de sus cotidianas actitudes perversas.

Apreció el cambio de ritmo que el hogar tuvo desde la llegada del inglés, así como también el efecto en algunos de sus habitantes. No le había hecho falta ser notificado por Soun para saber que el Potter no era alguien normal, no cuando él mismo fue percibido por unos inquietantes ojos verdes unas noches atrás, todo mientras él se hallaba escondido en un árbol luego de hacerse con un alijo de ropa interior femenina.

**-**Crees que sería un buen alumno como Ranma? – sacando de su ensimismamiento a la Tendo con su pregunta, Happosai dejó de mirar al británico.

-Lo dudo mucho, Harry desea dejar de pelear más que nada. Está cansado, por eso regresó rápidamente a Nerima- frunciendo el ceño, Kasumi vio el suelo por un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza y seguir con su tarea de colgar la ropa.

-Geez…es una lástima, hubiese sido grandioso tener a un alumno que realmente apreciara el arte de coleccionar pantis. Incluso recomendarle algunos objetivos especiales! – lamentándose por la noticia, el anciano pervertido monologó sin ver la sonrisa condescendiente de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

Antes de que Happosai pudiese soltar la bocanada de humo, una inesperada mano posándose sorpresivamente en el hombro izquierdo le hizo soltar un estridente grito de terror que lo llevó a ahogarse, causando leve diversión en el dueño de la extremidad posada así como también en la joven ama de casa que ocultó velozmente su bello rostro tras las impolutas sábanas.

-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, NIÑO TONTO! ACASO QUIERES DARME UN INFARTO!? – exclamó el anciano maestro de artes marciales, alejándose con la guardia en alto mientras veía un tranquilo Potter de cuclillas.

-Dígame algo primero, no le habrá estado insinuando cosas indecentes a Kasumi cierto? – pasando por alto la rabieta del longevo hombre, el mago europeo cuestionó con una serena mueca en su rostro.

-No, Harry. El maestro Happosai me estaba diciendo que era una lástima no poder enseñarte su estilo, además de recomendarte ciertos objetivos- sin darle tiempo al pervertido, la Tendo repitió lo dicho previamente.

-OH….Y ese estilo sería robarle a jóvenes sus ropas interiores, no es así? – manteniendo su tranquila fas, el ojiverde inquirió de nuevo.

-Por supuesto! No hay nada más grandioso en el mundo que apreciar la suavidad y el calor transmitido a esas prendas! – obnubilado por su propio sueño que llevaba a cabo día tras día, Happosai declaró con énfasis.

Imposible de evitar una sonrisa creciente, los jóvenes adultos se miraron de reojo con complicidad, encontrando divertido todo lo que escuchaban. Emitiendo un suspiro, Harry apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas para darse un suave impulso con el fin de ponerse de pie, enseñando la notable diferencia de altura que tenía contra el viejo que parloteaba sobre sus perversiones.

-Por qué haría algo así? Digo…no es como si lo necesitara- intrigado por saber el motivo que le darían, y por la gracia que tendría, Harry habló para finalmente mirar a la primogénita de Soun que lucía un suave rubor en los pómulos.

Poco hizo falta para que el perverso anciano conectara todos los cabos, sintiendo emociones contrariadas en su interior. Primero estaba enojado porque se atreviera a hacerle algo a la única joven que se negó a robarle sus prendas, y segundo estaba más enojado aún al oír decir que no pensaría robarle a otras posibles mujeres.

-Có…có…cómo puedes decir algo como eso…? – lagrimeando como si fuese un niño, Happosai inclinó la cabeza al suelo.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso en realidad- disculpándose, el inglés marchó directamente a donde Kasumi estaba con la intención de ayudarla.

-NO TOLERARÉ ESTA DESFACHATEZ! TOMA ESTO, HAPPO DAI KARIN! – harto de lo que escuchaba, el anciano saltó por los aires y extrajo del interior de su ropas un trío de bombas caseras arrojándoselas a un despreocupado Potter.

Murmurando algo por lo bajo en latín, Harry sacudió sin ver la mano derecha por encima de su hombro, consiguiendo hacer desaparecer las explosivas armas que podrían haber ensuciado la labor que con esmero había hecho la hermana mayor de Nabiki y Akane, dejando completamente estupefacto al hombre adulto.

-Maestro! Qué cree que hace!? – de la nada, Soun apareció detrás de Happosai, tratando de lucir temerario aunque en su interior le temiese.

**STOMP!**

-Acaso se volvió loco, viejo descarado?! – viendo lo que ocurrió tras haber regresado de clases, Ranma clamó mientras pisaba la cabeza del anciano.

-Akane, querida! Déjame recostar mi rostro en tus pechos para olvidarme de estos jóvenes ingratos! – no queriendo desaprovechar oportunidad alguna, en pervertido anciano brincó con los brazos abiertos a su objetivo.

**POOM!**

-QUERIDA!? EN TUS SUEÑOS, PERVERTIDO! – se expresó con ira justificada la menor de las hermanas Tendo, propinándole una patada en el rostro al viejo, enviándolo más allá del cerco que delimitaba los terrenos de la propiedad.

Tras la ropa que se estaba secando al sol, un dúo de jóvenes adultos reían por lo bajo ante la desgracia ajena antes de mirarse a los ojos y generar reacciones dispares, donde Kasumi recordaba lo dicho anteriormente y agachaba la cabeza, mientras que Harry esbozaba una ladina mueca previo a depositarle un beso casto en la frente y quitarle las limpias ropas restantes para terminar con la tarea.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Tienen alguna duda que les aqueje?**

**Quieren recomendar algún personaje para que aparezca en el siguiente capítulo?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
